¿A quién elijo?
by rapisinmysoul
Summary: Kirino está en un dilema, dos de sus amigos luchan arduamente para poder conquistar su corazón. A él le parece muy romántico y lindo todo eso, pero... Kirino no está seguro sobre su orientación sexual. Aunque todo los indicios indican que él está destinado a estar con un hombre, pero ¿con cuál? ayuden a Kirino a poder elegir al amor de su vida. (YAOI)


**Nota: ¡Hola! Me presento, soy "Amaya Asakura". Bueno, dejando eso de lado, les presento uno de mis primeros fic, espero que les guste y que me ayuden a poder desarrollarlo.**

**Este es un "TakuRan" o un "RanMasa", pues ambas parejas me encantan y quería hacer un fic con las dos, pero al final Kirino debe quedarse con uno solo ¿no? pues por eso necesito de sus ayuda, les cuento, este fic será construido según sus opiniones en los review, me explico si en este prologo votan una mayoría por Shindou, el siguiente capítulo será destacando más la pareja de ShindouxKirino, y si en ese tiene más votos Kariya, el capítulo sucesivo será de KirinoxKariya. No sé si me explico bien, en resumen depende de por quién voten en el review será el siguiente capítulo, y para saber quién finalmente se quedara con Kirino serán contados los votos desde este prologo hasta el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. ¡Ah! También, si habrá lemon o no será decidido por ustedes mismas (os). **

**Advertencia: Fic Yaoi, es decir HombrexHombre, si no les gusta el género por favor absténgase de los comentarios en contra del yaoi, ya que nadie les obliga a leerlo C:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen… - por desgracia – son propiedad de Level-5 :okay: pero cuando me gane la lotería y los amenace volveré inazuma una serie yaoi y sin la muerte de Atsuya - no creo que este muerto – Kinako y… Daisuke QwQ**

**Bueno ahora sin más que disfruten mi locura C:**

Pov Kirino:

Esto está muy raro, demasiado raro. Shindou y Kariya están tan, pero tan atentos conmigo, no lo entiendo ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se comportan así conmigo? Es decir está bien, somos amigos y esta tan bien que se preocupen por mí, pero esto es demasiado extravagante, me dan el puesto de ellos en la fila del almuerzo, me acomodan la silla a la hora de sentarme, me vigilan y previenen que algo malo me ocurra, pero lo peor es que… ¡Se la pasan dándome chocolates, osos y flores delante de todos! Esto es el colmo, me mimaban tanto en frente de todos que me da vergüenza, aunque… eso es agradable, me hace sentir especial y… ¡Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo! Aunque me preocupa mucho el hecho de que ambos se dediquen miradas asesinas cada vez que el otro ase algo lindo por mí. ¿Qué demonios estarán planeando esos dos? ¿Qué?...

Fin Pov Kirino

El joven peli rosa caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, sin embargo aquellos pensamientos le invadían la cabeza a cada momento, el hecho de que dos de sus amigos de repente se peleen por quien lo mima más, no es algo muy común que digamos. Aunque Kirino no podía quejarse, le gustaba ese tipo de atención hacia su persona, aunque eso implicara que Kariya y Shindou se quisieran comer con la mirada.

Suspiro pesadamente, antes de tomar la manilla de la puerta de su casa entre sus manos, miro hacia el cielo y respiro hondo para luego abrir la puerta y entrar a su hogar para descansar, después de todo, si hoy estaban así… que le esperaba mañana.

…

Ya se había acabado el entrenamiento del Raimon, sin embargo dos chicos continuaban en la cancha, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Con la mirada cada uno se transmitía la superioridad que sentían con respecto al otro.

-Muy bien Kariya, hoy comenzó todo, pero desde mañana vendrá lo realmente difícil…- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado el joven pianista y jugador de fútbol. Takuto Shindou.

-Pues, veras como él me elige a mí, después de todo yo si soy un hombre- Le respondió seguro de sí mismo el chico de ojos gatunos. Masaki Kariya.

-Eso lo veremos, nos vemos mañana y que gane el mejor- Dicho eso Shindou se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Claro que ganara el mejor, por algo ganare yo…- Susurro para sí mismo Kariya, mientras recogía sus cosas y se marchaba del lugar.

Ahora si se podría decir que la cosa va enserio, dos chicos trataran de conquistar el corazón de Kirino, aunque no será tan fácil como ellos creen, y menos si el peli rosa duda sobre su sexualidad.

**Y eso ha sido todo, sé que fue cortito, pero nada más fue una pequeña introducción C: espero que haya sido de sus agrados y no olviden poner en su reviews por quien votan… si es "KARIYA" o "SHINDOU" ya saben, está votación aparte de decidir a qué pareja va orientada el siguiente capítulo, sumara puntos a su personaje para decidir si Kirino se queda con Masaki o con Takuto. Bueno eso ha sido todo, hasta luego~ **


End file.
